Leonhart Den Anfan
Leonhart Den Anfan is the creator of Arubboth and a central individual in the Den Anfan Bloodline. Story Science and Truth Leonhart, an expert in technology and harnessing the powers of the history, sought to elaborate a method to create stable bodies in order to realize his dream - to become the equal of Xelias by crafting a man-made system quite similar to the Divine Servant system. As a result, he became interested in collecting data on Divine Servant and special Armatus. This caused him to participate in a Magus War, summoning Amaryllis and Mickael, and acting as a double agent seeking to play on both sides in order to gather as much data as he could. This ended up being a mistake as he was eventually crushed by the union of Mickael and Calamity using a powerful Advent to crush him, seemingly killing him. Revival and Rebirth However, Leonhart managed to survive the painful attack, his body wrecked and unable to move, yet still able to direct scientists into perfecting his studies and creating the ultimate bodies, known as Replicas. Leonhart then died and was reborn as a perfected Replica of his original body. He then ended his experiment by capturing a dying Takumi Tsukiya, a being born with mysterious potential. Using Mnemosyne, his attuned Great Spirit and companion, as a catalyst, he channeled her powers into Takumi, turning him into Arubboth and ending his grand experiment. Using Arubboth to absorb the soul of Reinhardt, a legendary Viking hero, into his body, he then attempted to watch over the world and the treasures he thought he gave. Witness to the World Leonhart found himself to be an enemy of Tohkata due to his experimentation with Replica and ties to Takumi, but preferred evading her, as well as his own daughter Skaadi Den Anfan who looked for him. During that time, he summoned Vona of Kaine as a Divine Servant to watch over various events across time such as the surveillance of the black Summoning Key. The Timeline however shifted due to Josue's trickery, leaving Leonhart now as an ally of Tohkata. He attempted to help her by giving her information about Josue and the Arubboth as well as the strange Ameshas created by Josue. He then left and stayed alongside Vona, observing the events. Skaadi eventually found and violently confronted him, but the outcome of this discussion remains yet unknown. Alternate Times After Nicol Bolas distorted the Timelines by granting Gilles de Rais a wish, Leonhart, warned of this divergence by Mnemosyne, took to himself to research the divergent Timeline. With an alliance with the Von Fuedrick family, and by manipulating the Thule with ease, Leonhart managed to create artificial Summoning Keys that would allow for data collection, for an objective still unknown. He left afterwards, abandoning the war to Krimhilde von Fuedrick. Appearance Leonhart is a silver-haired man wearing thin glasses with opaque blue eyes. He is dressed in a formal grey suit with a massive cape of the same color. His body becomes enhanced upon absorbing Reinhardt's existence. Personality Leonhart is one who wants to put history back in the hands of mankind, by force if needed; as a result, he seeks to create something which would allow mankind to fend for themselves as well as demonstrate his supreme determination. His creation of Arubboth is the accumulation of his endeavors - an obsession he is ready to sacrifice any number of lives, including his own, for. Leonhart is not unlikable by himself - rather, he lacks the charisma and social skills needed to make himself appreciated, and does not care about them, only focusing on his endeavors, even if it means distancing himself from his own family. He is never malevolent, but his indifference about whatever means he uses to enhance himself and achieve his dream are close to sociopathic. Powers * Amesha Powers: He is a pseudo-Amesha, controlling the ameliorated body of Reinhardt fused with his own essence, a rare male Amesha. He is tied with Ravager, thus granting him superior abilities. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Leonhart, as a descendant of the Titan Hyperion, is a formidable fighter who was able to endure the shock of being tossed from several kilometers in the sky and survive through sheer force of will and physical stamina. * Keen Intellect: This is, of course, obvious for the creator of the concept of Replica and Arubboth. * Armatus - Sage: Leonhart tied himself through his Armatus to Mnemosyne, Great Spirit of Memories, and can armatize to grant himself control over history. This is of course the source of his powers used to create Arubboth. Storylines * Magus Wars : Knowledge features him as a central antagonist. * Memoria Valkyrie is caused by his experimentation. * Wishes of Arubboth shows him as an ambiguous figure. * Magus Wars : Irregularity was caused by his interference. Trivia * His name is derived from English "Lion heart", albeit with a slight Germanic pronunciation, while being quite similar to Reinhardt. * Of the two children he had, Ragnar was the child he had with an unknown woman; and Skaadi with Mnemosyne. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Amesha Category:Den Anfan